Started By A Rumor
by mercyLokan
Summary: Kida Masaomi is staying at Shizuo Hawajima's house for awhile. Izaya of course finds out about this little ordeal and decides to spread some unreasonable rumors *Requested by Fireball-Fuchsia*
Kida Masaomi is staying at Shizuo Hawajima's house for awhile. Why you ask. Well the little blonde wanted to make it up to him for his men shooting him in the leg and side that day his gang turned on him. Kida cleans, makes the meals, does the laundry, etc. Izaya of course finds out about this little ordeal and decides to spread some unreasonable rumors around Ikabukuro.

* * *

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you." Tom said, sitting next to Shizuo at the sushi table.

"What is it?" He asked, putting a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it.

"I was just wondering how you make it work?"

"Make what work?"

"Isn't there like a big difference between you and the little blondie? How can you even do anything? Wont he ….break?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"How can you two do the sex?" Vorona spoke up from the other side of the blonde "Can your male reproductive organ really fit inside the small blonde boy."

"What the hel-"

"Shizuo, Congratulations on your relationship with Kida-kun!" Simon intervened, sitting there plates of food in front of them.

"Me and Kida aren't in a relationship!"

"But the informant informed us that you two were a... whats the word? Couple?" Vorona informed.

" **WHAT THE HELL, IIIZZZAAAYYYAAAAAA!** "

* * *

It was a normal day for Izaya. He was typing down information on his computer and looking out the window every now and again to check up on his precious humans. He was interrupted by a loud bang and the sound of a door being ripped off it's hinges, followed with loud stomps leading to his desk.

"Damn you flea! What kind of shit are you spreading around Ikabukuro!"

"Did I say something wrong?" The raven asked innocently.

You've been telling people that me and Kida are in a relationship, am I right?"

"Am I wrong?"

"Of course your wrong!"

"Shizu-chan, you don't honestly expect me to believe that, do you?" Izaya shook his head in disbelief. "Having someone as cute and irresistible as Masaomi-kun living in your home and your telling me you haven't laid a finger on him? Just think of all the things that could happen." He placed his elbow on his desk and leaned against the palm of his hand. "You could make him walk around your apartment wearing a maids outfit while he cleans your house and if he doesn't do a good enough job you can punish him. If your really into cosplay you could always play doctor. I'm sure Kida would appreciate a full body examination. I mean just imagine it, your flesh on his, Your hands fondling his body, rough kisses shared between the two of you in the heat of the moment."

"Stop! I'm not a perverted bastard like you." The blonde covered his ears and shook his head in displeasure as he turned away. "Just stop spreading that shit around Ikabukuro or I'll diffidently kill you."

Shizuo decided to let the man off with a warning considering his pants were starting to tighten up as Izaya told him all those scenarios that could happen between him and the teen. He couldn't stop thinking about all those possibilities during his walk home. He pushed away those dirty fantasies before he opened the door to his apartment.

"Welcome home."

Shizuo's jaw almost dropped to the floor when he saw the teen. The boy was only in his boxers with an apron tied around him. Not only that but his face was flushed and he was covered in some type of white substance.

"What are you doing!?" The older male couldn't help but sound frantic by the site he was being given.

"I'm baking cookies. I kinda made a mess with the frosting though."

"Not that, why are you half naked!?"

"Oh, I didn't want my clothes to get dirty. I'm sorry, am I making you uncomfortable. I just thought since were both guys-"

"No, no, it's fine." Shizuo couldn't stop staring at the blondes ass. The boys yellow boxers were so tight on him, showing fine detail of the curves of his ass which looked amazing. Suddenly all those things the informant said was filling his mind again and his pants became even tighter then before. Shizuo swallowed before he spoke again. "Masaomi,...do you..like me?"

"Of course I do. Your one of the nicest people I know."

Shizuo gritted his teeth in Masaomi's response. He grabbed the boys arms and forced him to look at him. "I don't mean in that way."

It took Kida a few moments to register what Shizuo meant. Once he realized he gently pushed Shizuo away. "Shizuo, do you wanna have a bite of one of these cookies I made?" He asked, picking one of them up. "Taste it." He shoved it near the older males lips

unsure of how to act, he held eye contact with the smaller male as he bit off a piece of the cookie. Kida giggled when he noticed frosting got on the upper part of Shizuo's lip. "Haha... You got cream on your face. Let me get that for you." He leaned in and licked the cream off the mans lips seductively. "I got it."

"What you just did was really cliché." Shizuo gave him a pleasing smile.

"Hows this for cliché." Kida dropped down to his knees and immediately unbuckling Shizuo's pants.

Kida looked up at the man one last time and gave him a seductive smirk before releasing the member from it's confinement. Kida stroked it at a slow pace before attempting to fill his entire mouth with it. The teen immediately started to deep throat the man, shoving it as far down his throat as it could possibly go without him gagging on it. The older male let out a low grunt as his manhood was absorbed by the intense heat of the teens mouth. The teen bobbed his head back and forth as his hand stroked the base, both at a fast pace. The tightness of the boys throat was so unbelievably tight that he grabbed the back of the teens hair and pulled his head back.

"Open your mouth." Shizuo commanded, grabbing a hold of his dick and stroking it. Kida opened his mouth as instructed and let the man release himself all over his face.

"Was I good?" He asked as he got to his feet, licking his lips.

"Amazing." The older male caught his breath.

"I heard you like sweet things." Kida wrapped his arms around the mans waist. "Would you like to take a bite out of me?"

"I 'm a little worried you'll give me a cavity." He snickered, pulling the smaller male even closer to him.

"It'll be worth it."

"well if you insist. Turn around and bend over the counter for me, would you?"

Kida untangled Shizuo's arms and did as he was told, bending over the counter in front of the man. Shizuo removed the boys boxers and dipped two fingers in the bowl of icing that was next to them on the counter and rubbed it against the boys entrance, making him shiver from the cold contact. Shizuo's fingers pushed past the ring of muscle. Kida could feel the icing against his inner walls, melting inside him from the intense heat. The two fingers of the older male moved in and out of the teen, stretching his entrance out so it would be prepared for something much bigger then fingers. Once Shizuo was satisfied with preping the boy he grabbed a hand full of icing and coated his member with it. Once his shaft was fully coated, he spread kida's ass cheeks and eased his way in, carful not to hurt him. Kida tensed as he felt the head of Shizuo's member press into him. He bit his lip in order not to let out any sounds as he felt Shizuo stretch his insides. Strong but gentle hands firmly held the boys hips as he slowly watched his dick disappear into the teen. he thrusts at a slow pace that would match a snails speed. There was pain for a minute or two but with Shizuo being so gentle as he was the pain faded rather quickly and was replaced with pleasure. After awhile the pace Shizuo was going was starting to become unbearable.

"Shizuo, go faster." He whined. "I'm going to die from this slow agonizing pace."

Shizuo gave a light giggle at the childish whine that came from the little blonde. He toke a cookie and shoved it in the boys mouth. "Whining isn't a turn on."

Shizuo slowly slide fully out of the teen only to slam right back in. directly hitting the teens prostate, making him cum instantly with a muffled scream. The teens legs trembled from the intense climax as fluids ran down his thigh. Shizuo pulled out and lifted the teen onto the counter in sitting position so he was now facing him.

"I didn't think you would come this fast." The older male snickered. Shizuo scooped up a handful of icing and spread it across the boys chest and down his stomach, grazing his nipples along the way. He lifted the boys leg and bent down, licking the cum off his thigh. "Lean back on your elbows. I want you to watch as I fuck your insides."

Kida obeyed, watching Shizuo's throbbing member reenter him. Kida could feel Shizuo's shaft pulsate against his inner walls. Shizuo's hands held the boys hips firmly as his thrusts became deeper and faster. Shizuo was hitting all the right places. Kida's honey eyes became hazy from the all the pleasure he was receiving. Drool trickled down the boys mouth as he moaned the other males name continuously.

"Shi-Shizuo I'm gonna... c-cum soon."Kida gripped onto the males shoulders, his walls contracted around the man as he came all over his stomach. Shizuo followed, filling up the boys insides. Kida watched the man with half lidded eyes as he licked the icing from his chest and then licked his own lips, smirking up at the teen.

"delicious"." That was the last thing Kida heard before he passed out.

* * *

Kida woke to find himself laying in Shizuo's bed with the mans arms wrapped around him. His chocolate eyes watching him sleep. They stared at each other longingly until an annoying voice filled the room.

"Mind if I join?" The blondes turned there heads to see none other then the informant sitting on the bedroom window seal. "I wouldn't mind playing with my favorite little toy and I'm sure naughty Masaomi is into dp,"

"What the hell is that!?" Shizuo growled, getting ready to kill the raven.

"Double penetration."

Both blondes looked at the raven still thoroughly confused.

"It's where two dicks are inserted into one hole all at onc-"

"I don't want that!" Kida cried.

" **IIIIIZZZAAAYYYYAAAAAAAA!** "

* * *

It's been a rough couple of months. what can I say I've been busy and I feel like it's only going to get busier. Sorry if this story seems a little choppy and cheesy. I think I'm getting a little rough around the edges. I hope you guys enjoyed anyway. I also want to thank you guys for leaving me such wonderful comments and letting me know you like my stories. I really appreciated it. it makes me really happy. P.s don't worry kimmy cakes I didn't forget about your request. I'll try to have it up by this month or defiantly the next.


End file.
